Unfriendly Competition
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: What I think what happened at the end of Winner Take All. finished. the Master of Games is foiled again
1. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Authors Note: Those of you who are reading my Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossovers, don't' worry, I'm not neglecting them! I'm just taking a break from the SM/HP stuff. I only saw "Winner Takes All" once (sad isn't it?) so forgive me if it's rushed and not enough of information. I'm going to try to make this look as much this was added to the episode as possible, the way the Master of Games calls the champions and stuff.

Shout Out: A big THANK YOU to Draco Blade! Thanks for helping me with this fic and encouraging me to do it because I almost didn't want to due to the fact there were already a couple of "tournament of heroines" fics out there! Thanks for all the ideas yu gave me! I really appreciate it! Here's the fic!

* * *

Unfriendly Competition

Chapter One

Let the Games Begin

"Well dudes," said Beast boy, tossing the red gem to Robin.

"It's been fun," Robin finished.

"And if you ever need us," Cyborg told the other heroes. "You know how to reach us."

"Right back at you," said Speedy.

The six competitors disappeared and went back to their homes. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin landed in the living room of Titans Tower.

"We're back!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asked the others. "I can't wait to tell her everything!"

"You lost, BB," Cyborg reminded him.

Beast Boy frowned and ran out of the room, calling for Terra. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other.

"You know, we didn't get a chance to compete against each other," said Robin with a sly grin.

"You're on," Cyborg said, "I'm going to whoop your butt!"

"You're forget who you're talking to," Robin said, "I'm the champion of champions, remember?"

"Yeah, right," said Cyborg. "Let's just get down to the training room and see who'll be the champion."

As the two approached the doors, Beast Boy returned.

"Hey, Terra's not in her room," he said, "and she's not in Starfire's or Raven's'

"You went Raven's room again?" Cyborg demanded.

"No!" Beast Boy gasped. "I just…knocked on the door."

"Right…"

"But none of the girls are here, dude," Beast Boy insisted. "I wonder where they are. Did they leave a note?" Beast Boy started walking around the room, picking things up.

"I guess the girls went for a girls' day out," Cyborg said casually.

"Starfire and Terra maybe," said Beast Boy, "but not Raven."

"Maybe they tried looking for us when we disappeared," Robin suggested.

"So, the girls aren't here?" Cyborg questioned.

"Looks that way," said Robin.

"We've got the tower all to ourselves?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Yeah."

Beast Boy grinned. "Dudes—you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Robin and Cyborg looked quizzical for a moment and broke into laughter.

"We can do whatever we want!" Robin exclaimed.

"We can crank the radio all the way up!" said Cyborg.

"We can go into Raven's room!" yelled Beast Boy as he changed into a green dog and ran for the door.

"Yeah," Robin said, "we can—wait, Beast Boy!"

"NO!" Cyborg and Robin yelled.

Beast Boy changed back to human form, grinning. "I'm kidding dudes. We all remember the last time we went in there…"

* * *

Terra, Raven and Starfire certainly weren't having a girls' day out. They were mysteriously transported from the tower to a place they never had even heard of before. There were five other girls standing around them, wearing confused expressions. A blond girl with her tied back wore a red and yellow bodysuit, the sleeves meeting past her shoulder. She wore red glove and red thigh-high boots. She had yellow skiing goggles covering her eyes with lightning bolts attached to them. This was Jesse Quick.

the link for Jesse: Jesse's left was a mysterious girl in a black suit with green triangles all around it. She wore a white mask with a black rose in full bloom on the forehead. She held a long rose-like staff in her hand. She called herself Black Rose. On Jesse's right was Batgirl wearing a black long-sleeved midriff top with a yellow bat on the front. Her arms had yellow gloves with spikes and she wore black pants and boots with a yellow bat on the top. The ears of her mask poked through her auburn hair.

AN: I'm using the Thrillkiller picture I found on this website as reference. It looked more "Teen Titans friendly" than the one of Barbra Gordon from Batman and I didn't like Batgirl's outfit from the early Teen Titan comics. Red and green with a skirt? Ya gotta be kidding me. Well, here's the picture if the descriptions too vague:

http/www(dot)bat-hound(dot)com(/)batgirl(/)thrillkillerbatgirl(dot)gif I think the picture was pretty cool!

Behind Batgirl were two girls from the HIVE academy—Jinx and Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked at her schoolmate with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey—don't look at me—I didn't do it," Jinx said.

A beast-man covered in white fur wearing a loin cloth approached the girls.

"Welcome, champions all!" he said in a booming voice. "You are hereby invited to compete in the tournament of heroines."

"Raven?" Starfire whispered.

"Yeah?" said Raven.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Tournament of Heroines?" said a girl dressed in a black suit. . "I don't recall signing up for any tournament. Who are you?"

She stepped forward and brought her staff forward as if she were about to attack.

"I am the Master of Games," he stated.

"You mind telling us a bit about it?" she demanded haughtily.

"Yeah," agreed Bumblebee. "Did you run this little game by our Headmaster first?"

Jinx nodded. "Brother Blood would've sent more of us."

"Trust me," said the Master of Games. "This is something you wouldn't want to miss. The tournament of heroines is a friendly little competition between the greatest of champions."

He started showing clips of the girls demonstrating their skills. How long had he been watching them and how did he know who they were?

"Starfire—the Tamarian with power literally out of this world."

The clip showed a soaring Starfire emitting green lasers from her eyes.

"Raven—the goth girl with that fights like a demon."

Eyes glowing white, Raven sent a burst of black energy at a walking fiery giant.

"Jinx—the enchanting sorceress whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies."

The clip of Jinx showed her pink hexes crumbling a street into rubble.

"Terra—the geomancer who knows how to play dirty."

Floating on a piece of earth, hair flowing and eyes glowing yellow; Terra performed a dangerous mudslide knocking trees and everything down in her path.

"Black Rose—the beautiful assassin who is proof that every rose has its thorn."

Black Rose was fighting off a group of men. She knocked them down with her staff, slashing their legs and putting them to sleep with gas that emitted from the rose on her staff.

"Bumblebee--The really small bee with a really BIG sting!"

In the HIVE academy, the Bumblebee flew around dodging laser cannons. She became normal sized and put them out with a good blast from her stingers.

"Jesse Quick—the lightning quick speedster with strength to match."

Zooming thought a city, Jesse zigzagged passed obstacles in her way and lifted up a car.

"Batgirl-- the fem-fatale that strikes in the dead of night."

Batgirl tossed up a grappling hook, swung herself up and kicked a hoodlum in the face.

"When the Tournament is complete, there will be magnificent prizes," the Master of Games went on. "And, of course, the winner shall prove that she is the greatest young heroine on Earth."

"Wow," Terra breathed.

"However, any who do not wish to compete need only say the word," the Master of Games with a slight grin. "And I shall return you home at once."

"You can count me in!" Terra said immediately, stepping forward.

This was something Terra was waiting for—a chance to prove herself—to her teammates—to other girls with super powers and even to some amount, to Slade. After he had taught her how to control her powers, to really _shine,_ she was anxious for this competition.

"If you are staying," said Starfire, "then so am I."

The other girls stated their agreement. "Let the games begin," said Batgirl.

"The challenge is accepted," Master of Games said, "The tournament begins! Prepare for competition!"

In a flash of white light, the Master of Games disappeared. The girls were slightly puzzled by this and then began talking amongst themselves.

"Too bad the guys aren't here to see this, huh?" Terra asked excitedly.

"I guess," muttered Raven.

Starfire went to each girl, giving them a bone-cracking hug. "DEAR FRIENDS! I am very happy to meet you!"

She stopped at Jinx and Bumblebee. "There must be some kind of error—the Master of Games has declared that this is a tournament for the heroines. I know that you are no such thing!"

Jinx grinned. "Hey, you're not the one running the show here, are you?"

The girls' chit chat was interrupted by the Game Master's voice. "Champions! Time to begin, face your opponent!"

"Showtime," Terra said, pulling her goggles down to her face. "Good luck, Raven—Starfire."

The eight girls all disappeared in a flash just like the Master of Games had done previously. He announced the girls' opponents.

"TERRA VS BLACK ROSE!"

Terra's hair waved as her face bore a sneer. Black Rose did a turn and held her staff diagonally behind her. Terra and Black Rose were transported to a pre-historic environment with many volcanoes and tar pits. Black Rose was on one side of the terrain while Terra was on the other. Terra half expected to see a T-Rex storming around.

Terra wasted no time in searching for her opponent. She made a lift out of a chunk of earth and rose up to search for Black Rose. As Terra searched for Black Rose in the air, Black Rose searched for Terra on foot, using her staff as a pole vault over the lava and tar pits.

Terra soared over a volcano and spotted Black Rose jumping over the hot coals. "Afraid you'll wilt out here, Rose?" she joked, rather surprised with herself. She had only been with the Titans a short time and already Beast Boy's silly sense of humor was rubbing off on her. But she wasn't going to make Rose laugh to death. She was going to put all that help Slade gave her to real use.

Black Rose looked up.

"Afraid to come and fight me, Pebbles?" she demanded.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Terra snarled, lowering herself to the ground to fight on foot with Black Rose. "Let's rock and roll!"

As Terra came within eight feet above the ground, Rose launched herself toward her and knocked her off her rock. Terra gasped in surprise and grunted when she fell to the ground.

'Great,' Terra thought, 'she gets to hit me first…not a good start…'

* * *

"RAVEN VS. JESSE QUICK!"

Raven pulled her cloak around her as Jesse leaned forward, grinning, ready to run. The goth and the speedster found themselves standing in the midst of a foggy graveyard.

"A cemetery," Jesse frowned in distaste. "G_reat."_

"A cemetery," Raven smirked in delight. "_Great_."

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" Jesse demanded. "Catch me if you can!"

And as fast as the speed of light, Jesse ran passed Raven causing her cloak to fly up in her face. Raven pushed it down and turned around to see where Jesse had gone. But she could see nothing.

"You can run," Raven muttered, "but you can't hide!"

Raven levitated up in the air to get a better view of the whole cemetery.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

* * *

"STARFIRE VS BATGIRL!"

Starfire leaned forward and clenched her fists. Batgirl folded her arms, looking defiant. Their arena was an abandoned warehouse with boxes and a bunch of random things. Batgirl was excited to have Starfire as her opponent. She wanted a challenge—Starfire however was slightly disappointed. Batgirl had no powers and Starfire didn't like the idea of attacking her new friends. Starfire wouldn't have minded if she gotten one of the HIVE girls as an opponent.

Starfire stood where she was as Batgirl ran up and punched her. Starfire stumbled backward and Batgirl dropped kicked her. Batgirl looked down at in surprised.

"Hey—why don't you fight back?" Batgirl questioned.

"Because, I don't want to hurt you," Starfire said, "can't we just play a game of Pujnarp?"

"What?"

* * *

"BUMBLEBEE VS. JINX!"

Bumblebee held a stinger in each hand, one beneath her chin and the other by her side. Jinx held her hands behind her head, looking mischievous. The two HIVE students found themselves to what appeared to be their old school.

"What the heck?" Jinx said, bewildered. "Did he send us back to the HIVE by mistake?"

"No," Bumblebee said, looking around.

It was yellow and hexagonal just like the HIVE, but there was a different feature—it was sticky with—beeswax.

"We're in _a _hive," Bumblebee said, "and I feel right at home!"

Bumblebee held her stingers out and gave Jinx a good zap. Jinx yelped in pain, jumping back. She growled, glaring at Bumblebee.

"Oh, I'll get you!" she said.

"Yeah, right," Bumblebee said, "aren't you forgetting something, Jinx? I'm HIVE's top student. Go and take it up with Brother Blood if you've got a problem with it."

Jinx chuckled. "I think you just got lucky, Bumblebee—but your luck's about to run out!"

She crossed her arms and sent a wave of hexes at her fellow classmate.

* * *

The Master of Games watched eagerly from his throne. He wasn't going to be outwitted this time. He'll gather the losers' powers and he'll be unstoppable.

"I am the only _real _champion here," he said.

TO BE CONTINUED

dodges thrown objects Sorry for the short start there! I wasn't sure how long this chapter was going to be so I decided to break it up a bit. The next one of course will be all action, don't worry! It would most likely be longer too.


	2. Playing for Keeps

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

AN: I hope you have time. This chapter will be longer than the previous one!

* * *

**Unfriendly Competition**

**Chapter 2**

**Playing for Keeps**

Black Rose pinned Terra to the ground and pushed down on her neck with her staff. The spiky thorns nicked Terra's throat.

"You're playing for keeps, aren't you?" Terra grunted, bringing up her arms to push against the staff.

"I always play for keeps," Black Rose muttered, bringing her masked face down to Terra's. "And I always win."

"We'll see about that," said Terra, her eyes glowing yellow. The ground began shaking around them in a circle. The large chunk of rock brought the two sparing girls up into the air, spinning. With great effort, Terra managed push Rose's staff from her throat and she kicked her in the stomach with her legs. Rose stood up and imbalanced, she fell off the spinning rock. Terra got to her feet and held up her arms, causing a hand of earth to come up and catch Black Rose.

"Looks like a good time to plant roses," she said with a grin, causing the stone fist to close over Rose and bring her into the ground.

Terra came down to check that Black Rose was finished. She walked over to Rose's burial spot.

"That wasn't too hard," said Terra, smiling as she turned away.

But Terra had spoken too soon. Just as she began to walk away, the rocks began moving behind her. Rose used her thorny staff to dig her way out.

"Not so fast," she hissed, "we're not through yet!"

"What the?" Terra said in surprise, stepping away. Her hands and eyes glowed yellow and she hurled rocks and dirt clods at her opponent.

Black Rose held her staff in front of her and twirled at high speed, knocking the rocks away from her body, slowly advancing on Terra as she did so. Clenching her teeth, Terra made the earth split between Terra and Black Rose. Black Rose put her staff down to pole vault over the ditch. She ran after Terra and slugged her in the stomach with the rose end of her staff. Terra gasped for breath and Black Rose brought the staff up to meet Terra's jaw. Terra yelled as she fell backward.

"Is that the best you can do?" Black Rose demanded. "Power is nothing unless you can control it."

Terra gasped. She heard someone say that to her before. It was Slade. It was the first thing he told her when she left the Titans and come ask him for his help. "_Power is nothing unless you can control it, Terra."_

"Didn't anyone teach you how to fight? Pathetic."

"Of course I had a teacher," Terra muttered, "I was just getting warmed up!"

Terra rose to her feet and wiped the blood form her lip. Slade had not only taught Terra how to control her powers, but how to use martial arts as well. Not much, but the basics of fighting. It was time to put that to use. Terra ran after Black Rose, attempting to throw a punch but Black Rose easy smacked her with her staff. Terra screamed but with her arm bleeding, she grabbed onto Rose's staff, attempting to take it away. It wasn't easy. It was as if Black Rose was reading all of Terra's moves before she even made them. How was she doing that? Who taught her? Was she reading her mind? Terra pulled hard on the staff while creating a large spiky rock to form out of the ground between them. Once the rock was five feet high, Yerra jerked hard on Rose's staff, causing her slam into the rock. She heard Rose groan in pain and Rose's grip loosened over the staff. Terra twisted it from Rose's hands and tossed taside, where she made another fist of earth come out of the ground and crush it into pieces. Terra brought down the large spike of earth she had used so she could get a look at Rose.

It was a shame Rose wore a mask. Terra would love to see her face. She probably had a cracked her nose and blood was dripping into her lip. Maybe she chipped her tooth.

'Take off your mask,' Terra thought, 'c'mon, I want to see how bad you look!'

Rose brought her hand to her masked face and touched it gingerly. She didn't remove her mask.

"Looks like you lost your toy," Terra said, glancing at what used to be Rose's lethal staff.

"No matter," said Rose, stepping back and clenching her fists. "I can still play with these!"

She smacked her forearms together as she did the same with her ankles. Terra watched her looking confused. What was supposed to happen? Then a popping, splitting noise came from Rose's suit. Green thorns emerged from the green triangles and stripes on Black Rose's suit like some sort of armor. A few, being the smallest were just a of an inch long that were placed on her torso, hands and feet, where as the longest being six inches on her knees, elbows and shoulder blades.

Terra stepped back in shock. If Rose would knee her in the stomach she'd be dead. Terra wouldn't even be able to throw a punch without getting injured by those thorns.

"Oh no," Terra mumbled.

* * *

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Raven pulled tombstones up from the the ground and threw them at Jesse like bombs. Jesse zig zagged to avoid them and picked up her pace. Glancing behind her to see how close Raven was, Jesse grabbed a tombstone and ripped it up from the ground. She spun around in a circle and tossed it at Raven like a discus, knocking her to the ground.

As Raven got up to her feet, Jesse ran to her, grabbed her by the back of her cloak and spun her around in it. Raven lost her balance and fell back.

"Comfortable?" Jesse asked and she ran off again.

"Come back here!" Raven shouted, rolling back and forth, trying to get her arms free. Raven pulled her arms from her sides but it was not enough. Jesse had rolled her up too tight. Snarling, Raven's eyes glowed red and black energy unraveled her out of her cloak. Raven stood to her feet and took off in the air to search for Jesse.

"I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek!"

Jesse Quick crouched and leaned against a tombstone to catch her breath and come up with a plan to stop Raven. Unbeknownst to her, Raven was flying right over her head. Suddenly, the tombstone she was leaning against was encased in black energy and lift up in the air, causing her to fall down on her back.

"Huh?"

Raven flung the tombstone into Jesse's stomach before she could run off. Jesse grunted as all the wind left her. With Jesse trying to catch her breath and get to her feet, Raven began ripping up more tombstones to make a fence around Jesse.

"Now try to get away from me," said Raven, ripping up a tree from its roots.

Jesse gasped, rolled over to her stomach and tried pushing herself up. Raven swatted the tree at Jesse as if she were an insect. Jesse let out a grunt as she jumped onto the tree, ran up it and punched Raven in the face. Raven cried out as she flew backward. Jesse fell from the tree and landed ungracefully on the ground.

* * *

"Look, Starfire," Batgirl said, "you agreed to compete in this tournament so you've got to fight me."

"I only stayed so I can be with Terra and Raven," Starfire said sadly. "When my friends go into danger, so do I. I fear that we are in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl demanded. "This is just a friendly competition for us to use our skills, learn from each other, and become better! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

"I fear that this is an _unfriendly_ competition," Starfire insisted.

"Well, whatever you think it is," Batgirl said, shaking her head, "you're playing in it. You've got to fight me."

"I do not wish to hurt you."

Batgirl grinned and put her fists on her hips. "Hey, I'm tougher than you think."

"You have not any powers," said Starfire, "and I have what you call the advantage."

"Well you can't just stand there and let me beat the daylights out of you," Batgirl said with a frown. "It wouldn't be fair to you either. You've got to fight. I want this to be a challenge."

Starfire sighed and inclined her head. "If we must fight, then I will not use my starbolts or fly. I will rely on my own Tamarian strength."

"You don't have to do that," Batgirl said irritably.

"But I must, please," Starfire insisted, "you can use whatever you want against me and I won't use my powers. This way we're even."

Batgirl was impressed with Starfire's attitude but bummed about it the same time. She was really looking forward to fighting with a strong opponent. But Starfire was just enough not to use her starbolts or fly in this battle to make it a fair fight. Batgirl groaned.

"Oh all right," said Batgirl, "I hope you don't just let me win. And if you ever change your mind about using your powers, it's fine with me."

Starfire giggled jumped and clapped her hands. Batgirl watched the Tamarian with a tired and confused expression.

"Oh, yes, let us proceed!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Go on and attack me," Batgirl said, "and don't hold back."

"Oh, very well," Starfire said, lifting up a large box above her head. "I first wish to appolgoize for any pain that I cause you."

Starfire tossed the crate at Batgirl. It landed on top of her and she came stumbling out of it wearing a framed portrait of Mona Lisa, her head where Mona Lisa's should be.

Starfire gasped. "Oh, friend Batgirl, I am truly sorry!"

Starfire pulled the frame off Batgirl and squeezed her in a deathly embrace, cracking all Batgirl's bones.

"Ahh!" Batgirl cried.

* * *

Bumblebee shrank down and buzzed around to avoid Jinx' hexes. They hit the wall of the hive, causing beeswax and honey to fall. Bumblebee zapped at Jinxs' feet, who cried out and started doing a wild dance to avoid being stung.

"Ouch! Hey! Quit that!"

Jinx waved her arms wildly and managed to swap Bumblebee away. Bumblebee looped around a couple of times in midair.

Jinx threw another cluster of hexes after Bumblebee but Bumblebee was just too fast for her. Jinx' hexes got the ceiling, causing it to crack and spill beeswax onto Bumblebee's wings. Bumblebee gasped as Jinx let out a shout of excitement.

"Ha!"

With Bumblebee's wings all sticky, flying was difficult. She crash landed into the floor of the beehive.

"Looks like _I'm _Brother Blood's new favorite!" Jinx said haughtily.

Bumblebee returned to normal size and tested her wings. They flittered helplessly but weren't enough to get her airborne again. B ut just because she couldn't fly, doesn't mean she couldn't sting. Bumblebee got to her feet and raised her stingers at Jinx.

"Guess again! HAH!"

_ZAP!_

Jinx' hair frizzled out of her horn-like pigtails. She shook her head to get herself ot her senses. She sent flash of pink hexes at Bumblebee's stingers, making them backfire and sting her. Bumblebee cried out, dropping her stingers as she backed away to look at her hands. Laughing, Jinx made the ground crumble with her hexes and Bumblebee's feet caught stuck.

"No!" Bumblebee yelled, trying to pull her feet free.

"Yes!" said Jinx. "Finally, I get to take you down. You know, Bumblebee, I never really liked you."

"Feeling's mutual, bubble-gum head!" Bumblebee snarled.

"Hey! No one talks to me like that!" Jinx shouted and Bumblebee grinned in satisfaction. "After today, I'm going to make sure you're expelled from the HIVE!"

"And how would you expect Brother Blood to let that happen?" Bumblebee asked. "You forget I'm his top student."

"Oh please! I am!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Oh come on, you're pathetic," Bumblebee said, "I wonder why Brother Blood even puts up with you."

"You call me pathetic?" Jinx demanded. "At least I'm a real student!"

"What are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked, chuckling.

"You've been up to something ever since you came to the HIVE," said Jinx, "I know it!"

"Oh yeah?" said Bumblebee. "Where's your proof?"

"I…er…" Jinx mumbled, pausing to put her finger to her lip. "I've got no proof…as of yet. But I will!"

"Oh please, I'm just as a real student as you are," said Bumblebee, "I'm the best in every subject."

"And that's what gets me!" Jinx yelled. "How could you come into our school and suddenly know everything? What are you up to?"

"I'm just trying to improve myself," said Bumblebee, "isn't that the whole point of the HIVE?"

"I still don't trust you," said Jinx.

* * *

Fearing again of being made into Swiss cheese, Terra broke up the earth around her and tossed as many stones she could muster at Rose. Rose made a quick handstand and began turning around on her hands, her legs out like a T. The thorns on her legs cut the stones in half, chipping off some of the stones like she had done with her staff. Terra couldn't believe it. What were her thorns made out of? What could be stronger than rock? Perhaps it was the speed Rose was twirling. Perhaps if Terra threw her rocks hard enough then she could make the thorns on Rose's suit blunt.

Then Rose put her legs together and she dropped down into a roll, making her whole body like a tire with spikes. Terra screamed and jumped out of the way as Rose's thorn suited body ripped up soil.

Black Rose stood up, turned and ran after Terra. She began punching at her. Terra dogged what she could. Black Rose dropped kicked her. Terra yelped in pain as the thorns ripped at her naked calves. Rose lifted her foot revealing the spiked thorny cleats on her feet. Just as she was about to bring her foot down on Terra's face, Terra sank into the dirt and disappeared. Black Rose laughed.

"You want to play and hide in seek now, Terra?" she said. "Or do you give up?"

Terra wasn't about to give up. She just needed time to think. She needed a plan. She let the ground move her away from Rose. It was hard fighting hand to hand against Rose, even without the thorns. She had a way of reading her every move. But Rose shouldn't be able to read her moves if she couldn't see her. She shouldn't' even be able to tell what kind of attack she would do with earth. But what could Terra do?

'Think, Terra!' Terra thought angrily. 'Think!'

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Rose shouted, digging htrough the dirt with her thorns.

Then Terra came up with one. There had to be away to break those throns from Rose's body. Then it would be easier to bring Rose down. The dirt pushed Terra bck to the surface about ten feet away from Rose.

"There you are," said Rose.

"You want a piece of me?" Terra demanded. "Come on then!"

Terra wasn't going to lose to this flower girl. She had been through much already. She fought a giant scorpion, she could handle this chick. Terra was a Teen Titan. Terra was Slade's apprentice. She thought because of being those things, she was unstoppable and she was going to prove it.

Rose ran after Terra. Terra stood where she was, teeth bared. Just as Rose came to punch Terra, Terra lifted up a wall of volcanic rock to protect herself. Rose's fist hit the wall, smashing and bending her metal thorns as a result—not to mention broken fingers. Rose yelped and brought her hand back. Rose attempted to go around the stone wall to get to Terra, but Terra created more stone walls to protect herself. Rose kicked and punched and kneed at every wall, though it didn't do much good. They made all her thorns break. Terra then caused the walls to shoot away from her, smacking into Rose. With a thud, Rose hit the ground and scrambled to get back up.

"You…!" Rose began furiously.

Terra created another wall, taller and wider than the others and pushed it against Rose.

"I—wont—let—you—_win!" _Terra shouted pushing the huge wall with all her might. Around her all of the volcanoes erupted, shooting ash and smoke.

Rose fought effortlessly against the wall, barely scratching pebbles and specks way. She made a shout of frustration. The wall slammed Rose so hard that she flew back and landed into a tar pit.

Terra brought down the stone wall and used a chunk of dirt to fly her over to the tar pit. Rose was surely done this time. She was lying on her back in the tar and no matter how hard she thrashed she couldn't get out. It stuck to her body like glue.

"Looks like you've met your sticky end at last, Rose," Terra said with a smirk.

She couldn't believe she could joke after this. She really had spent too much time with Beast Boy.

"Not bad," said Black Rose, "I underestimated you."

Terra grinned and folded her arms. "I know. I'm a _Titan, _after all."

Then Terra thought of something. Black Rose was stuck in that tar. She couldn't do anything. This was a perfect opportunity to unmask her, then Terra would know her identity. She had to know who Black Rose. She wasn't sure why, but there was just _something_ about her. Terra floated down right in front of her.

"What?" Black Rose mumbled.

Just as Terra reached for her mask, Black Rose vanished in a flash of light.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Terra asked. "I want to know who she is!"

Black Rose sort of reminded her of someone. She just couldn't put her finger on it. What she did not know was that she and Black Rose had something—or _someone_—in common. Slade. As Terra was Slade's apprentice, Black Rose was Slade's daughter.

"WINNER…TERRA!"

* * *

Raven floated down to the ground. She had a plan in mind to stop Jesse and if she played it just right, it would work. Jesse narrowed her eyes and ran at the half demon girl at top speed with her last ounce of energy.

When Jesse got within five feet or Raven, Raven quickly put up a black force field of black energy. Unable to stop in time, Jesse smashed into it. Jesse's whole body began aching terribly. She couldn't move. Raven kept the shield up for a moment before taking it down and kicking Jesse in the stomach.

"Oof!" said Jesse and she fell to the ground. She looked up at Raven tiredly. "How--?"

"You ran yourself blind," said Raven, pulling down her hood.

"Ohh…" Jesse moaned and she passed out.

Raven gave a small smile of triumph as she turned to look at the cemetery. "Cool. I should go to the graveyard more often."

Seeing a white flash out of the corner of her eye, Raven whisked around only to find Jesse gone.

"WINNER…RAVEN!"

* * *

Batgirl felt more and more embarrassed as she continued her fight with Starfire. Everytime Starfire threw something at her; she'd give her a bone cracking hug. Starfire didn't seem to realize that her thoughtful attitude was enough to kill Batgirl—and anyone else who was hugged by her. It was enough to finish Batgirl already and she didn't know how she was still in the game. Batgirl didn't even care who won anymore. She just wanted the game over.

When Batgirl threw a punch at Starfire or any kind of attack, Starfire always laughed and said, "Well done, friend Batgirl!"

Then Batgirl noticed a pole right behind where Starfire was standing. She got an idea. She ran and high kicked the Tamarian in the face. Starfire stumbled and hit the pole behind her. With Starfire zonked out, Batgirl took out her bat-grappling hook tied Starfire to the pole. Batgirl stood back, waiting for Starfire to wake up. But she didn't instead she disappeared. Batgirl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally, she's out of my hair!"

"WINNER…BATGIRL!"

* * *

"Well maybe after this tournament," said Jinx, taking hold of Bumblebee's chin. "You won't want to show your face back at the HIVE. You'll be too embarrassed."

Bumblebee laughed. "I don't think so. You haven't seen all I could do, Jinx."

"Oh come on," Jinx said, "you're out of tricks."

"Not quite," Bumblebee muttered, "they don't call me Bumblebee for nothing."

Jinx raised an eyebrow and Bumblebee cleared her throat loudly. Bumblebee opened her mouth and hawked a beeswax loogie right in Jinx's face.

"Oh, gross!" Jinx yelled, stepping back with her hands to her face. Bumblebee shrank and pulled her legs out of the rubble. She approached Jinx, returned to normal size gave her one hard punch in the gut to knock her out conscious.

"You got nothin' on me, honey," said Bumblebee, resting her fist on her hip. Jinx disappeared and Bumblebee began shaking her butt in a victory dance.

"WINNER…BUMBLEBEE!"

The four winners appeared back in the domed chamber. Terra was surprised to see that Starfire didn't return back. Terra was certain that all the Titan girls would've won.

"Hey, what did you do to Starfire?" she demanded Batgirl. "How could you win?"

"Nothing," Batgirl muttered, "Starfire wanted a fair fight so she didn't use any powers."

"What happened to you?" Raven asked Terra, nodding her bleeding legs. "Did you really win?"

"Of course I did," Terra retorted. "I'm here, aren't I? Take a look at flower child…where is she?"

There was another white flash and the Master of Games appeared before Terra, Raven, Batgirl and Bumblebee.

"Well played, young champions. You have survived Round One."

"Where's Starfire?" Raven and Terra asked in unison.

"Starfire and the other losers have been returned home safely," the Master of Games informed.

"Home?" Terra muttered to Raven. "Starfire wouldn't go back home if we were still here, would she?"

"No," Raven said, her eyes narrowing. "She wouldn't."

"Now you must rest, for tomorrow you face…Round Two!"

All four girls disappeared in a flash of white light. The Master of Games grinned and looked at his red gem where the other four girls were held.

* * *

"Hey, where am I?" Jinx demanded, looking around a small room. The walls looked like red windows. "Let me out!"

She held out her hands but no hexes flew from them. "What gives? My powers."

"Fear not, friend!" Starfire said triumphantly. "I shall get us out."

"You call me friend now?" Jinx asked, snickering.

Starfire glared at Jinx then raised her hands at the wall. Just like with Jinx, Starfire's powers were gone.

"I do not understand," Starfire whispered, looking at her hands.

Jesse lunged forward, preparing to sprint and she just moved like a normal girl. "My powers are gone too!"

"I haven't any powers to lose!" Black Rose declared.

Black Rose turned to the wall and clacked her arms together, however, her thorns did not extract from her suit.

"No," she moaned, "my suit…but how?"

"You do don't have your staff either, do ya?" Jinx demanded.

"No," Black Rose answered. "It was broken in the match."

"I must call my friends," Starfire said, removing her communicator. She opened it up. "Starfire calling Terra!"

Terra did not answer. Starfire tried again.

"Starfire calling Raven! Raven! Please answer!"

Raven didn't answer either. Starfire raised her voice and the other three girls had to cover their ears.

"RAVEN! Please, you cannot be meditating at this time! I need your help!"

"I don't they can answer you," said Black Rose.

"You!" Starfire yelled at Jinx. "You did something to my communicator!"

"How could I when my powers are gone too?" Jinx demanded.

"I wonder where we are," Jesse said, placing her hand on the wall. "I can see through this…"

"It looks like the place we came to," Black Rose said thoughtfully. "So we may still be in the tournament?"

"Maybe," said Jesse.

"I want out," said Starfire. "I would never leave my friends alone. Terra and Raven need me."

"I think they can handle themselves," Jesse told her. "We've got to worry about getting out of here."

"Hey, you think that this Master of Games creep is behind this?" Jinx asked, rubbing her head. "Maybe because we lost, he wanted to keep us as prisoners?"

The four girls all exchanged glances, looking horrified. What if they were prisoners? And if they didn't have their powers to get out, what would they do?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey, what did you think? Sorry for the late update! So much going on at the moment. Hope ya liked all the fights. I decided to make the warehouse Batgirl and Starfire was fighting in a picture framing factory since I work in one. And the thing with Bumblebee dancing, real honeybees dance in hives when they're telling the other bees where food is and stuff. So I just had to make Bumblebee do a victory dance! I know she doesn't have beeswax loogies but I had to use it for an extra power. Hey, maybe she does but never uses it.


	3. More Than a Game

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

**Unfriendly Competition**

**More Than a Game**

As the four losers sat as captives in the gem, the other four were regaining their strength in separate rooms. Terra was thinking over her battle with Black Rose as she dressed her wounds. Black Rose really did a number on her. The girl really knew how to fight. Terra wondered who taught her. Her fighting style was so must like Slade's. Had she once been his apprentice? She was really skilled with that bo staff of hers and Slade was really talented with the same weapon. It was as if the two were related or something. Terra wasn't sure whether to ask Black Rose if she knew Slade or not. No, it wouldn't be a good idea, especially if Raven or Starfire would be in earshot. Should Terra ask Slade if he had a former apprentice named Black Rose? Terra knew that Robin had once been his apprentice. How many apprentices did Slade actually have?

Terra winced as she bound her cut legs with bandages. She glanced over at the mirror. She really did look terrible. Would rest actually help? Who was going to be her next opponent? Terra feared that it would be Raven. She would hate to have to fight her teammate. Well, Raven really wasn't her teammate, was she? Terra wasn't even really a titan. She was a spy. She knew she would have to fight Raven sometime, but she wouldn't want to do it in this tournament. Terra laid flat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Would she be up for another fight? She had used so much energy in that battle with Black Rose, and it all was just part of a game.

"Maybe if I sleep," she told herself as she closed her eyes, "I'll feel better tomorrow…need strength for the fight."

But sleep didn't come easy for Terra. Sleep never came easy after meeting Slade.

Bumblebee, Raven and Batgirl weren't asleep just yet. Raven was trying to contact Starfire and when that wasn't working, she tried contacting Robin. She sensed something very wrong about this place. She agreed with Starfire when she had stated her ad feeling about the game. Raven could go looking for Starfire but if this game was really just a joke; the Master of Games would most likely be waiting for someone to snoop around. Raven figured the only way to free Starfire—wherever she was—was to win this thing. Raven crossed her legs and levitated in the air to meditate. She wanted to be the one to win the Tournament of Heroines. She had to be.

As for Batgirl and Bumblebee, both girls were practicing heir karate skills. Batgirl hoped that her next opponent would be more of a challenge: Terra, Raven, Bumblebee, all looked like tough girls. Of course, Starfire was tough too. She was a Tamarian, after all. But Starfire didn't have to go easy on Batgirl. Batgirl hoped to get a more challenging opponent.

It was a while until the four girls turned in and fell asleep.

* * *

After Starfire nearly caused the girls' ears to bleed by singing her Tamarian folk songs, she decided to talk to them.

"Since we do not know how long we will be here," Starfire said to the three other girls, "we should start to the getting of knowing each other."

"Oh no," Jinx mumbled, rubbing her head. "Let me out!"

Jinx walked to the edge of the gem and banged on it. Starfire looked to Jesse Quick, who sat leisurely with her hands behind her head and her legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles.

"Tell me, Jesse, where are you from? What is your favorite color? How is it that you run so fast?"

Jesse smiled good naturedly. "All over, actually. I lived with super-heroes all my life. Favorite color? I guess that'd be red. And I got my super speed from my father."

"How did he gain that ability?"

"From a formula, but I can't give that to you. It's a secret." Jesse grinned with a wink. "And I inherited super-strength from my mother, Liberty Belle. But I only get little bursts of it every now and then."

"Sounds glorious!" Starfire said and she turned to Black Rose, who was leaning in the far corner. "And you, Rose that is Black?"

"Rose is fine," Black Rose murmured. "I can't tell you much about myself, I'm afraid. I may have to kill you."

"Come on," Jesse said, "at least tell us how you made your suit."

Black Rose shook her head. "I used a formula from roses to form thorns on my suit." She explained. "The same for my staff."

"Who taught you to fight?"

"I mostly taught myself," Black Rose said and she looked back out of the gem.

"Do you work for anybody?" Jesse inquired. "I never heard of you."

"No," Black Rose replied, "I work alone."

"You must be lonely," Starfire said softly.

"I'm fine," Black Rose said firmly. "I can take care of myself."

Starfire looked over at Jinx and before Starfire said anything, Jinx said, "You already know I'm at the HIVE. I'm not saying anything else."

Starfire sat cross legged on the ground. "Let us proceed on the girl talk. Please…do you like…somebody?"

"You mean do we have the hots for any guys?" Jesse asked, cracking a grin.

"What do you mean by the hots?" Starfire inquired. "Does that mean that I have burned myself?"

Jesse howled with laughter. "No. It's just as you said, liking guys. But I'm too busy crime fighting and going to school to hang around with guys. I used to hang out a lot with Kid Flash but now we're just good friends."

"Ahh, friends are nice," said Starfire.

"How 'bout you?" Jessie inquired. "Don't you have three boys on your team?"

"We do," Starfire said with a nod, "three great friends. Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg."

"Have you kissed them yet?" Jesse inquired.

"Oh please," Jinx pushed her head on the side of the gem. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"Oh come on," Jesse said, "we might as well talk since we're stuck in here. Well, go on, Starfire, you've kissed anyone on your team?"

"I…yes…once…with Robin," Starfire said, "I wanted to thank him setting me free. I saw my sister do that once on Tamaran and I've always wanted to try it. It was…_nice._"

"So are you two going out then?" Jesse asked.

"Going out, where?" Starfire asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Well, he is my friend and he is a boy," Starfire said thoughtfully. "But I am not sure about the going out. I would very much like to do the going out."

"So Jinx," Jesse said, "how about you? You like anyone at that school of yours?"

"You're lucky I don't have my powers," Jinx murmured as she turned around to face the girls. "Or else I would hex to you to oblivion."

"I guess you don't," Jesse said, "So what kind of guy do you like? Do you like the type of guys that takes thing slow or fall fast?"  
"Oh, shut up!" Jinx shouted, turning about as pink as her hair, folding her arms.

"What about you, Rose?" Starfire inquired.

"I am not with anyone either," Rose said, "but I know a handsome man when I see one."

* * *

As for the boys back at Titan's tower, they had a party with the radio cranked all the way up. Beast Boy ignored the warnings of Cyborg and Robin and infiltrated Raven's room. He was wearing one of her purple cloaks and acting out scenes from all his favorite movies. With Beast Boy entering Raven's room, it made it difficult for Robin to resist temptation. He went to Raven's room and looked for any clues that might say what she thought about him.

"Look," said Robin as he showed the guys an orange heavy book. "I think this is Starfire's diary."

"You went snooping into Starfire's room?" beast Boy demanded. "Can't you respect a girl's privacy?"

"Look who's talking," said Cyborg.

"I didn't take Raven's diary!" Beast Boy yelled, waving his arms. "Besides, after being sucked into that mirror, I'd hate to think what would happened if I took her diary!"

Somehow, Robin managed to open the book. Unfortunately, it was all in Tamarian. Robin groaned.

"I can't read this!"

Cyborg looked at the book over Robin's shoulder and chuckled. "You've got a problem on your hands."

"Hey, you think you can translate it?" Robin asked.

"Come on, man," Cyborg said, "I can't read Tamarian anymore than you can."

* * *

Over at the HIVE, a little boy glided around the halls with a large young man with long hair.

"So you lost huh?" said the tall one.

"I almost had that circuit window brain!" the small boy named Gizmo shouted.

"Right," Mammoth said with a grin. "Wait until we tell Jinx. She'll love to hear this. I wonder she is. I haven't seen her all day."

"She's probably trying to hex some rabbit's foot off or something," Gizmo muttered.

The two male HIVE students looked around for their teammate, but she was nowhere to be found. Gizmo grunted.

"Typical, she's never around when need her!" he said.

A southern boy—actually a couple of them in red suits—approached Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Hey, have ya'll seen Bumblebee?" the closest of them asked.

"The Headmaster's looking for her," stated another.

"No," Mammoth answered, scratching his head. "Not lately."

"Hmm, maybe she's out collecting honey," cracked the one in the back. The two others howled and slapped their knees.

"Heh-heh, good one, Billy!"  
The three boys passed Gizmo and Mammoth.

"One of them is bad enough," Mammoth muttered, "Where's Jinx?" he wondered. "She was supposed to help me with my homework tonight."

"You fuzz brain, you'd let that bad luck broad help you instead of me?" Gizmo demanded. "I'm smarter! Everyone knows that!"

"Maybe," said Mammoth, "but you weren't smart enough to bring Cyborg down, you high tech pipsqueak."

* * *

Bumblebee, Terra, Raven and Batgirl waited for the Master of Games to greet them the next morning. Terra still looked tired from her fight with Black Rose while the other girls looked refreshed.

"You all right?" Batgirl asked, pointing at her legs. "Maybe you should sit this round out."

"I'm fine," Terra insisted, scratching her legs a little. Somehow, her legs were really itchy. Were the thorns of Black Rose's tipped with some sort of poison?

"She's right, Terra," Raven said, "you don't look well."

"I said I'm fine!" Terra snapped. "I can get through this round, just watch me!"

"Fine," said Raven, emotionless. "But if you end up losing in this round, don't say that we didn't' tell you so."

Raven glided around the room for a while. Batgirl checked the gadgets on her belt and flexed her arm. Bumblebee walked up to Terra.

"I bet it's loads of sunshine being on her team, huh?" she asked, nodding to Raven.

"Oh, Raven's all right," Terra said, "sometimes."

"If you ever get tired of being a Titan," Bumblebee said with a wink, "you're always welcome at the HIVE."

"No thanks," Terra said, folding her arms. "I've heard all about your school. Not my style. Besides, nothing's better than being a titan."

"Suit yourself," Bumblebee said with a shrug.

There was a flash of light and the Master of Games appeared. "Good morning, heroines. I hope you are all rested for Round two. Face your opponents!"

"TERRA VS BUMBLEBEE!"

Terra and Bumblebee were transported to a hot, steamy jungle. They stood five feet from each other.

"Ready to rock, girl?" Bumblebee questioned, reaching for her stingers.

Grinning, Terra pulled her goggles over her eyes. "Always!"

"BATGIRL VS RAVEN!"

The two dark femmes found themselves in a dark misty abandoned street.

"Starfire decided to go easy on me because I have no powers," said Batgirl, "but I expect you to hit me with all you've got."

"Starfire and I may be on the same team," Raven said, using black energy to wrench a lamppost off the ground and swing it at Batgirl. "But we're not the same kind of fighter."

* * *

Terra's gloved hands glowed yellow. She brought her hands up and threw them down quickly. A stretch of earth came up and threw Bumblebee off her feet like Terra had just pulled a rug right underneath her. Bumblebee dropped her stingers with the attack. Terra approached the fallen Bumblebee and threw a stone at her. Bumblebee shrank down and flew out of the range of the stone.

"Hey!" Terra cried, turning around.

Bumblebee grew to her normal size, picked up her stingers and zapped Terra. Terra cried out and stumbled back. Grunting, she held her hands in front of her and spread them out, making the ground crumble beneath Bumblebee's feet. Before Bumblebee fell into hole, she took off in the air and Terra began throwing rocks and mud at her. Bumblebee dodged them with ease and held out her stingers, zapping Terra. Terra blocked her face with her arms and went after Bumblebee on a mound of dirt.

Terra wasn't going to lose. Not to a little insect. No way. She was a Titan. She was Slade's apprentice. He taught her not to lose. Terra beat Rose; she could beat Bumblebee. She was going to be the champion of champions. It wasn't going to be any other way.

Terra threw rocks and dirt at Bumblebee as Bumblebee flew around and zapped Terra with her stingers.

--

The two mistresses of the night fought for glory in the abandoned street. Batgirl was glad to have a more challenging fighter. Raven slammed her down many times. She disappeared and reappeared behind Batgirl gave her a good couple kicks in the stomach but Batgirl kept getting up to fight again. Batgirl threw tear gas bombs and other devices at the cloaked witch, catching her off guard so she could get close enough to Raven and attack her.

Batgirl threw punches and kicks at Raven. Raven was knocked down and as Batgirl was going to kick her again, Raven put her arm up, creating a small shield for Batgirl to hit instead. As Batgirl continued to hit the shield, Raven got to her feet.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Batgirl gasped as a black wave of energy threw her into the back of a bus. Batgirl slid down, groaning. Raven flew at the girl and used her power to pick up a motorcycle. Batgirl rolled out of the way just in time. She took a rope from her belt lassoed it around Raven. Arms pinned to her sides, Raven fell down. Batgirl ran after her, picked her up by the cloak and punched her.

"Aaah!" Raven cried out.

Raven shook her head and use her power to remove the rope and ensnare it around Batgirl.

"Wha--?" Batgirl murmured.

* * *

While Batgirl, Raven, Terra and Bumblebee were fighting, the other four girls were sitting in the gem bored out of their minds.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now," said Jesse yawning loudly.

"Most likely fighting," Rose murmured.

"Oh, I do hope my friends are all right," Starfire yawned.

"Who do you think is fighting who?" Jesse inquired, leaning back with her arms behind her head. "I'm betting on Batgirl fighting Raven and Terra fighting Bumblebee."

"I was thinking Terra would fight Batgirl," said Rose, "or fight Raven."

"I do not think the Master of Games would have Terra and Raven fight," said Starfire.

"Hey, just because they're both on the same team doesn't mean the Master of Games wouldn't choose them to be opponents," Jinx pointed out. "Bumblebee and I fought together and we're both from the HIVE."

"Yeah," Jesse said with a grin. "And she kicked your butt."

Jinx snarled and turned to Jesse. "You're lucky I don't have my powers otherwise I'd hex you to the other side of the country!"

"Thanks," Jesse said, waving her hand, "but I could get there by myself, if I had my powers of course."

"Who you think will win the next battle?" Rose questioned.

"My money's on Bumblebee and Raven," Jesse said confidently. "And then when they discover that Terra and Batgirl are missing, they'll break us out."

"Yeah, tough luck with that happening," Jinx said, rolling her eyes. "Bumblebee and Raven would just continue on with this tournament and we'll all be stuck here."

"Please, trust that you friend will find us," Starfire said.

"Bumblebee is _not_ my friend," Jinx muttered. "We just go to the same school."

"I know that my friends will not leave without me," Starfire declared.

"Yeah," said Jesse with a nod. "The others ought to find out by now that this game is more than just a game."

* * *

The geomancer Terra and the stinging insect Bumblebee fought for glory in the air. Terra kept hurling rocks at Bumblebee but Bumblebee kept dodging them. Fighting in the air wasn't as easy as fighting on the ground. It took longer for rocks to come up and attack Bumblebee. If Terra was going to win this fight, she had get Bumblebee to come back to the ground. Bumblebee had the advantage in the air. She was just too quick.

Bumblebee shrank down and flew away from Terra. Terra had to chase her down in the air before she could coax Bumblebee to fight her on the ground. It was hard. Terra scanned the forest for the insect girl but she saw no sign of Bumblebee anywhere. It was hard to see anything through the thick trees.

"Where'd she go?" Terra wondered.

Bumblebee was flying in her tiny size right underneath Terra's rock. As Terra approached a lake, Bumblebee flew up behind Terra and went back to normal size. She tapped Terra's shoulder.

"Looking for me?" she asked teasingly.

"What the?" Terra said, turning behind her.

Bumblebee gave Terra an uppercut to the chin, making her fall right off her rock. Too shocked to command the earth, Terra continued to fall.

'No,' she thought, 'she beat me…how could she beat me?'

It was Terra's last thought before she plunged into the water. Bumblebee flew down, hovering over the water.

"You did good," said Bumblebee, "but not good enough."

"WINNER…BUMBLEBEE!"

The thought of Terrra drowning entered Bumblebee's mind and she dove in the water after her. But before Bumblebee even got to Terra, she disappeared.

'Well, I guess she didn't need me after all,' she thought. 'But how come she just disappeared like that?'

* * *

Dodging Batgirl's punch to her face, Raven took off in the air. She held her arms out. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Raven used black energy to lift up a van and smash it into Batgirl. Batgirl crossed her arms out in front of her to shield herself, with what little good it did. Batgirl screamed as the van pummeled into her, crashing through a building. Raven flew up to the smashed in building to check on Batgirl. There was a moan underneath all the rubble and Raven looked down.

Batgirl had a busted lip, bruised eye and possibly some broken bones. Batgirl coughed and looked at Raven wearily.

"The—the Master of Games was right," she said with a grimace. "You really do fight like a demon."

"I know," Raven murmured.

"Ughnnn."

Batgirl's head dropped and she passed out.

"WINNER…RAVEN!"

Batgirl disappeared and Raven crossed her arms.

* * *

Raven and Bumblebee were brought again before the Master of Games. He grinned and held out his arms.

"Well done, Raven and Bumblebee!" he said. "Round two is over and we are down to our last two champions."

"When's the next round?" Bumblebee inquired.

"In two hours," the Master of Games answered. "You'll want to rest and regain your power for the final round."

The red gem glowed for a couple of seconds.

"I guess Batgirl and Terra were sent home like the others?" Raven asked.

"That is correct," the Master of Games lied.

"Starfire wouldn't' just leave me here," said Raven, "and neither would Terra."

"Yeah," Bumblebee murmured, "wouldn't it be better for all the competitors to stay until this thing was over?"

"No," the Master of Games said, "you would be distracted if the others remained here. Trust me, it is better this way."

Raven and Bumblebee however disagreed but before they could say anything else, they were sent to their bedrooms. Bumblebee saw that the coffee table had a smorgasbord of different foods. She walked to the fruit basket and picked up an orange. However, she didn't really feel like eating.

"Jinx, where are you?" she wondered out loud, tossing the orange up and down in the air. "I know you'd stay to watch the rest of the game if you had the chance. Something just isn't right here. I'm starting to think that this game is more than just a game."

Raven didn't snack on anything or go to sleep either. Somehow, she felt that the Master of Games wanted her and Bumblebee to regain their strength for another reason. She reached for her communicator.

"Raven calling Starfire."

No answer.

"Raven calling Terra."

Terra didn't answer either. Raven sighed and closed her communicator. Raven levitated herself in the air, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She began to concentrate hard on finding her fellow teammates. If her communicator couldn't find Starfire and Terra, her powers will.

"_Starfire._ _Terra. Where are you?"_

TO BE CONCLUDED

I guess I could have made this chapter go onto the end, but decided not too! I thought ending it here would make a good cliffhanger. Well, it's not exactly a cliffhanger, is it? Were you surprised with the remaining 2 champions? One more chapter to go, people!


	4. Enough Games

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

_

* * *

_

**Unfriendly Competition 4**

**Enough Games**

"Terra! Batgirl!" Starfire shouted, bounding over to the new girls that had just arrived.

"Oh no, not again," Batgirl moaned.

"Star, wait!" Terra begged, waving her arms.

However, Starfire swooped down on the two and hugged them both at the same time. Their heads banged together but their ribs didn't' feel like they were about to break.

"Ouch!" Batgirl said, rubbing her head when Starfire released her and Terra.

Terra looked closely at Starfire. "Starfire, that was kind of weak. Did you forget your Tamarian Wheaties today?"

"I have not yet had any Wheaties from Tamaran," Starfire admitted shyly.

"Well, what's up with your powers?" Batgirl demanded. "When we went up against each other you hugged me enough that my eyeballs were about to pop from their sockets."

"My powers are gone," Starfire said.

"What?" Terra said.

"Yeah," Rose said, "as a result from losing, our powers are taken away and we are thrown in here."

"I don't believe it!" Terra said, tightening her fists and putting her feet shoulder width apart. However, her eyes and hands did not glow yellow nor did the earth move. She grunted when she realized her powers were also gone.

"I don't get it," Batgirl said, "I thought we would've been sent home, like the Master of Games told us when you four were gone."

"What?" Jinx demanded. "The Master of Games told you guys he sent us home and you believed him?"

"Well, yeah," Batgirl said, slightly annoyed, "how were we supposed to know that you were held prisoner? He said that it was just a friendly completion."

"For him maybe," Jesse groaned, rubbing her head. Besides Starfire, Jesse was the only calm girl that was captured. "I wonder what his idea of an _unfriendly competition _is like. Maybe of us all winning and kicking his butt?"

"How do we get out of here?" Terra questioned, rubbing her hand on the inside of the gem.

"You can't," Rose murmured, trust me, we've all tried."

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Terra shouted, turning around. "We can't let the Master of Games keep us all here!"

"It's up to the last two champions to get us out," Starfire said, "We have to hope they realize this game is more than just a game."

"Great," Terra groaned, leaning her head against the wall.

She had to rely on Raven. Why couldn't Raven be the first Titan girl to get sucked in here? Terra couldn't' believe she actually lost! What if this tournament was part of Slade's plan? What if the Master of Games had once been Slade's apprentice, or perhaps a partner or something? And they concocted this whole tournament to test Terra's abilities, her worthiness as Slade's apprentice? The thought consumed her. Terra sank down the wall, hitting her head against the wall. This _was _a test and she failed it. How could she be so stupid? How could she let her guard down? She was going well when she beat Black Rose but she couldn't' handle Bumblebee? Perhaps Black Rose must've weakened her from the fight. Yeah, that was it. That's why Terra couldn't focus. Her legs were still ailing her a bit. And now Raven or Bumblebee was going to be the champion of champions and get all the glory. Terra wasn't sure who she wanted to win. Raven was her teammate and fellow titan but she really didn't' think Raven as a friend. She knew Raven hated her and it wasn't just because of what Beast Boy saying that she "kinda hates everybody." Raven always gave Terra looks like she couldn't be trusted. However, she didn't even know Bumblebee. All she knew was that she went to the HIVE with Jinx. Would she rather have her win than Raven? Who was a better fighter? Terra wasn't sure and quite frankly, now that she had lost her chance at glory, she didn't' care. She just wanted out of this place. She had things to do, a master to please, a team to betray. She couldn't do all of that sitting here.

"So, who fought who?" Jesse Quick asked with a grin, breaking Terra from her thoughts. Terra blinked and looked up at her. She didn't' quite get the question and she didn't' have to answer it. Batgirl was the one who answered.

"I fought Raven," she said, "and Terra fought Bumblebee."

Jesse laughed. "I was right! You all owe me ten dollars when we get out of here!"

"Yeah, if we get out of here," Jinx groaned.

"We will," said Jesse, "and I bet that Raven will be the one to bail us out. She's a Teen Titan, after all. She'll get us out of here, right, Starfire?"

"Of course," Starfire said, "I'm sure she's looking for us right now. I can almost hear her voice."

_Starfire! Starfire! Where are you?_

"Raven?" Starfire mumbled.

"I can't hear her," said Terra, looking around the room.

"I can," Starfire insisted.

Raven's voice wasn't coming from inside or out the gem, but inside Starfire's head. Starfire suddenly hushed everyone. After switching bodies with Raven once, she understood more than anyone how her powers worked. Starfire closed her eyes and concentrated

_Raven, is that you_? she questioned.

_Who did you think it was? _Raven demanded.

_Glorious! It is you_!

_Where are you? I sense that you are close."_

_I do not know. It is some red room that I can almost see through._

_Then let me take a look._

Starfire opened her eyes but they were not brilliant green. Instead they were violet. Terra gasped and back crawled into the far wall. The girls stared.

Starfire walked to the edge of the gem, where it was slightly transparent. What looked like the home of the Master of Games was covered in red. Starfire reached her hand and touched the gem.

_I know where you are, _Raven said, _you are inside the red gem that the Master of Game wears. You have been able to get out?_

_Yes, our powers are gone._

_Then it seems that the Master of Games has your powers now, _Raven said.

"What?" Starfire said out loud.

"What's going on?" Terra said, sounding shocked. "Starfire, what's up?"

_I'll find a way to get you out._

_Raven,_ _see if you can plan with Bumblebee. She can help._

_She may be from the HIVE but she may be the only one that can help me right now. I can't reach Robin or the others. All right, I'll work out something._

Raven's eyes disappeared from Starfire's sockets and her eyes went back to normal. The other girls continued to stare.

"Starfire, what'd just happen?" Terra asked nervously. "All a sudden Raven's eyeballs just appeared in yours…"

"Oh, Raven can share the mind with another," Starfire explained, "we once had our bodies switched. I was Raven and she was me."

"That is really weird," Terra muttered, not even wanting to imagine what it would be like to be in Raven's body.

"I know, but it is helpful at times," Starfire said, "she knows where we are and she is going to help us out."

"And we are where?" Rose demanded.

"Inside the gem the Master of Game wears around his neck," Starfire said turning to the edge. "And because our powers are gone, he must be able to use our powers."

All the girls came up beside Starfire and peered out. "He's got out powers?" Jesse grumbled. "That overgrown dingo!"

* * *

"Dude, where are the girls?" Beast Boy wondered out loud as the guys were sitting on the couch, pigging out on popcorn, pizza and watching _Space Tre 2022, _the sci fi television series Beast Boy used to air on. "They're missing this! 'Captain are you sure this is the planet we were supposed to go?'" Beast Boy laughed and he continued to speak along with his old lines.

(AN: In the Comic Book, Beast Boy was an actor. He played a ship-shifting alien named 'Tork.' This was after the Doom Patrol died but of course, the Doom Patrol show up in season 5 but I thought of all the things Beast Boy and the guys would be watching would the series he played on. So let's pretend before he joined he titans, he was in show biz for a while. I thought it'd add some flavor! He does seem to be the acting type, huh? Like how he was "practicing" when he was coming up ways to ask Terra out.)

"Yeah, it is kind of weird for them to be gone this long, isn't it?" Cyborg inquired, looking at the clock.

"'Tork, you idiot, what's this mess?'" Beast Boy said, mimicking the Captains' voice.

"I'll try contacting them," Robin said, taking out his communicator. "Robin calling Starfire. Come in, Starfire."

Starfire did not reply. Beast Boy grinned.

"Maybe she knows you tried to read her diary, Robin," he said.

Robin ignored him then tried Raven, then Terra. No one was answering.

"They weren't here when we came back," Cyborg said, "if they had gone out looking for us they would be picking up."

"I know," said Robin, who was no pacing. "This is too weird. What if they're in trouble?"

"OH no, dudes, you don't think that…that…"

"I doubt they were abducted by aliens, BB," said Cyborg, "Starfire is one."

"No, I mean, the game!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "When we came back you don't' they the Master of Games decided to have a tournament of heroines, do you?"

The three boys all looked at each other with expressions of shock and worry on their faces. Then they all erupted into laughter.

"Good one, BB!" Cyborg howled.

"Yeah, we stopped the Master of Games," Robin reminded him. "He's gone for good. We made sure of that." Robin punched his hand into his palm.

"I know," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Tournament of Heroines…what was I thinking?"

"But still," Cyborg said thoughtfully, "where are the girls?"

* * *

Raven seeped through the floor of her room and traveled around the place to look for Bumblebee, careful not to be spotted by the Master of Games. She appeared right in front Bumblebee's room and before she knocked on the door, Bumblebee opened it. Bumblebee grinned.

"I was about to find you," she said.

"Glad I saved you a trip," Raven said as monotone as ever. "We need to talk."

"I know," Bumblebee said, pulling the door open so Raven can walk through. Bumblebee shut the door and turned to Raven. "Sorry Raven, but it looks like we'll have to save our brawl for another day. I don't think the Master of Games really sent the losers home. He's keeping them…"

"Here," Raven finished, "he's trapped them inside the gem on his amulet. It robbed them of his powers and now he can use them."

"And if one of us were to lose," he said, "he would've taken us too and then the last person would have to fight the Master of Games!"

"Exactly."

"This competition is full of surprises," Bumblebee groaned.

"We'll have to work together to bring him down," said Raven, "I don't' really trust you but I really have no choice right now."

"Come on," Bumblebee said with a smirk. "Just because my Headmaster is most likely evil, doesn't mean I am."

"Good," Raven said, "we've got to go and get the Master of Games. He isn't expecting us yet…"

"Wait," Bumblebee said, "I've got a better idea…"

Instead of going to find the Master of Games and sneak up on him, the girls appeared in the main hall about a half an hour earlier than they were supposed to.

"You had half an hour to bring up your strength," he said, "were you you two anxious to rest?"

"Something like that," Bumblebee said, "actually, Raven and I were just talking. We both think we are good enough fighters and want to call it a draw."

"What?" the Master of Games demanded, surprised..

"We'd rather fight a different opponent," Raven said, raising her hands, "YOU!"

Raven levitated a table and smashed it into the Master of Games.

"We know what you're up to!" Bumblebee said, stepping up as she pulled her stingers off her belt. "And you're not going to get away with it! Game's over!"

The Master of Games lifted the table up and he threw it back at the girls. "It isn't over until I say it is over!"

"Bring it on!" Bumblebee hissed, who shrank down and flew away to avoid the table. She went back to normal size and flew at him, using her stingers. The Master of Games' legs were suddenly shrouded with red boots and began running around the room. Raven made a wall for the Master of Games to crash into, just like she had done to Jesse Quick.

"You have no where to run," Raven said icily.

"And neither do you!" He shouted and hands glowing yellow, he slammed his hands on the floor and it began to shake and crack. Raven quickly took the air before she fell into the crack in the floor. The Master of Games growled and flew in the air also, hurling Starfire's starbolts with his left hand while he hurled Jinx' hexes with his right. Bumblee shrank down and Raven made a shield to protect herself.

The six girls inside his amulet screamed, grabbed their heads and sank to their knees as they felt their own powers being used by someone not worthy of them. Raven grimaced. She could feel their pain and anguish.

_Raven, help! _Starfire begged.

Raven brought down her shield and sent blasts of black energy at the Master of Games. He was hit once in the face and he got up, conjuring Black Rose's thorny staff.

"Is that the best you can do?" he demanded.

Bumblebee hovered at Raven's ear. "You distract him while I get his amulet."

"Piece of cake," said Raven, levitating a piece of the broken floor and flinging it at the Master of Games, who smacked it away with Black Rose's staff.

Bumblebee flew close to the ceiling, waiting for the right moment for her to come down to the Master of Games. Raven made a fist of black energy and wrenched the staff away from the Master of Games and smashed it, must like Terra had done when she fought Black Rose.

"You cannot defeat me!" he shouted, flinging Batgirl's boomerangs and trinkets at Raven. "I am the only winner here and the winner takes all!"

"Then it's time for the losers to take back!" Bumblebee shouted, who had flown up behind them, underneath his legs and now was hovering in front of his amulet. She held her stingers out and zapped it and she was also hit with a shock when two girls came falling out the amulet, smashing into Bumblebee. It was Starfire and Batgirl.

"We are out of the gem that took away our powers!" Starfire cried, hugging Batgirl in a death-like grip.

"Yeah…amazing, isn't it?" Batgirl grunted.

The Master of Games' eyes flashed pink and he hit Bumblebee in the stomach with a pink hex. Bumblebee yelped and was thrown back, smacking into the wall. Starfire glanced at the unconscious Bumblebee and glared up at the Master of Games.

"We will not play here anymore!" she shouted. "Batgirl, let's go!"

Starfire lifted Batgirl by her arms and flew toward the Master of games. She flung Batgirl at him just she had done with Robin many times before. Batgirl yelled and kicked the Master Games in the chest. Batgirl landed on the ground and looked at Starfire.

"You have to destroy his amulet!" she cried.

Starfire shot the amulet with green eye lasers. The Master of Games shouted and the remaining five girls fell out of the amulet in a heap. They stood up and glared at the Master of Games. Now that they were all free and knew his plan, they wanted payback, but before they could do anything, there was a white flash right behind the Master of Games.

It was an animal woman covered in fur just like the Master of Games. She wore a tan loin cloth and a tan midriff shirt with one strap on the left shoulder. She began clapping and the Master of Games looked infuriated.

"Well done, champions," the animal woman said.

"What are you doing here?" the Master of Games demanded.

"Ruining your game," she shot back, pulling the amulet off of his neck. "You're not supposed to use the gem against the champions, fool."

"Hey, who are you?" Terra asked.

"I am the unfortunate sister of this imbecile," she replied, smacking the Master of Games. "You can call me the Mistress of Games. I apologize for all my brother put you through. He is not to keep the losers here and take away their powers."

"I was going to let them go!" the Master of Games snarled.

"Liar," his sister muttered, "now go back home. I'll deal with you later."

Grunting, the Master of Games disappeared and the Mistress of Games approached the girls. They readied an attack and the Mistress of Games raised her head.

"Relax, I'm not going to harm you," she said, "you've already won the tournament. All of you."

"This isn't part of that monkey's big game?" Jinx demanded, her eyes glowing.

"No," said the Mistress of Games, "let me explain the Tournament of Heroes and the Tournament of Heroines. We select our champions and those that lose stay here to watch the remaining battles and then they are awarded. However, my brother decided he wanted to keep the losers as trophies instead, by using this."

She held up the amulet.

"I shall return you all home now," the Mistress of Games stated, "but before that, you are to be awarded."

She snapped her fingers and gold medallions appeared around the girls' necks.

"Cool!" Jesse exclaimed.

"You all worked together in the game," the Mistress of Games said with a smile, "so therefore, you are all champions."

"We are most thankful," Starfire said, inclining her head. "Before you send us off, may we get to the goodbyes?"

"Very well," the Mistress of Games said.

Starfire gave every girl a hug, even the girls from the HIVE. "Bee who Bumbles, thank you for your help."

"Er, yeah, no problem," said Bumblebee.

"I told you Raven was going to get us out of here," Jesse said.

"But she didn't," said Jinx, "it was her and Bumblebee."

"It was all of us, actually," said Batgirl, "didn't you hear the Mistress of Games? We're all champions."

Black Rose approached Terra. "You were a good opponent, Terra. I don't lose easily."

"I bet you don't."

"Well, my worthy adversary, until we meet again," she said, holding out her hand. "And perhaps we can have a rematch."

"Yeah, okay," Terra said a little awkwardly. She paused then put her hand into Rose's. "Maybe we can go one on one again."

"Good."

After more farewells, the girls were sent back home. Terra, Starfire and Raven appeared in the living room of Titans Tower. The guys were all seated on the couch, fast asleep. The television was still on.

"Looks like they had fun while we were gone," Raven murmured.

Starfire swooped upon the three boys and embraced them, waking them from their slumber. "Oh, dear friends! I feared that we would never see each other again!"

"Starfire?" Robin grunted. "You're home?"

"Yes."

"Cool," said Cyborg, "hey, you girls want to play some video games?"

"Thanks," Terra said, "but I think we've had enough games for one day."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy inquired.

"We all ended up at some weird place," Terra explained, "with five other girls. We met the Master of Games and we all competed in a tournament."

"No way!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "dudes, dudes! I was right! I told you that's where they went!"

"You've been in one of the Master of Games' fake tournaments?" Raven inquired.

"How did you get there?" Cyborg questioned, "I thought he was gone?"

"Obviously not," said Robin.

"Wait," Raven said, pointing at the blue cloak on Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, have you been in my room again?"

Beast Boy gasped and removed the cloak. "Sorry, Raven! I didn't touch anything, I swear!" he shoved it into her hands. Raven sniffed it, groaned and walked away.

"Now it smells like a dog,"

After a few moments of catching up with the three guys and telling them all about the tournament of heroines, Terra went out for some air. She couldn't believe that she wasn't the one who won the tournament. It was the perfect opportunity to prove herself and she blew it. It didn't seem like Slade had been part of it. Neither the Master nor the Mistress of Games mentioned him. It sounded like it was all the Master of Games' plan. Even though Slade wasn't a part of it, it would've been nice to be the only winner, to stop the Master of Games and save all the girls, to look like the real hero. Terra picked up a rock and made it skip over the water.

Maybe she still had much to learn, about being a Titan and an apprentice. She began to wonder now, if turning against the Titans was really worth it. Slade was a lot like the Master of Games. He wanted to use Terra's powers against her and in the end, he'd be the one getting all the glory. Was it too late to turn back? Could she forget the promise she made to Slade and remain just a titan?

Terra groaned and skipped another stone. No. It was too late. She wasn't a real titan. She's Slade's apprentice. He taught her how to control her powers and he told her that she owed him. She had to hand him the Titans. Terra should've known what she was getting herself into then but she was desperate and afraid. She had no where else to turn. She wondered about Black Rose. Who was she anyway? Why did she remind her so much of Slade? Did Starfire and Raven pick up on any likeness about Slade from Rose? They didn't' say anything. Of course, they didn't know Slade as much as she did. The only person in Titan's Tower that knew about Slade as much would be Robin but he wasn't at the Tournament of Heroines. He wouldn't know.

"Just who are you, Black Rose?" Terra wondered out loud.

Maybe it was better if Terra didn't know Black Rose's identity. Terra never would've guessed that she just competed against Rose Wilson, the only daughter of Slade.

THE END

* * *

Hope you all liked that! A little twist there, isn't it? Thought there would be just one person remaining in the tournament instead of the last two girls teaming up to stop the Master of Games, huh? Sorry for those of you expecting Terra to win. I wanted her to win, but I doubt she could've taken the Master of Games all on her own and I wanted the last two girls to team up and stop the Master of Games. d Terra would rather go on with the rest of the tournament than to think it was all a hoax. At least, that's my opinion but she did get a shiny medallion in the end of this. The guys didn't get anything!

Oh yeah, there will be a Sequel/Side Story to this, when Terra returns. It's called Stone Hearted and I'm not sure when it will be up. It won't really be connected to this story except that she'll meet Bumblebee again and Bumblebee recalls fighting against her in the Tournament. I'd like to have one where she meets Black Rose again but can't think of a storyline. Maybe I'll squeze her in the story.

I think the next Teen Titan's story I'll put up will be my KF/Jinx story "Need for Speed." I so like that couple! I saw "Titans Together" tonight and I got totaly excited when Kid Flash arrived with Jinx! Yay! I knew she was going to go to the good side!

Anyway, Review!


End file.
